


Topsy Turvy

by RadioActivity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69ing, AU, Adult Dipper Pines, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BillDip, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Office AU, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharing a Bed, Switch Dipper Pines, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActivity/pseuds/RadioActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too charismatic, too loud, selfish, bratty - these are just some of the adjectives Dipper Pines could use to describe his boyfriend. Handsome, unbearably charming, and undeniable are other adjectives he could use to describe his secret partner / coworker who swept into Dipper's life like a tidal wave. Nearly overwhelmed, Dipper does his best to come to understand the man who's consumed his life so completely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Except for the tapping on Dipper's keyboard, the office around him was totally silent. He lifted a hand to his face, scratching below his nose, squinting at the screen. Well... that was good enough. No one expected him to stay all night and finish his work.

He saved his draft, reaching down next to him to pick up his bag. He logged off the computer and shouldered his bag, putting a few things in it before heading down the hall. The clock on the wall read 5:45, and Dipper headed downstairs. On the ground floor, he heard a ruckus coming from his left and a familiar voice drifted down the hall.

“- And out of retaliation, he walks over and just punches the punch bowl, and it goes flying, shattering on the floor!” Loud group laughter followed the statement and Dipper rolled his eyes. “All because I told him that his girlfriend's purse was a knock-off. Can you believe it?”

Dipper walked through the room, knowing exactly what he'd see when he got there. Sure enough, his extremely handsome coworker was standing surrounded by other employees, grinning like an idiot, perfectly manicured hand on his hip. He tossed his head, his blonde hair moving away from his one good eye a little as he scanned the crowd, making sure they were all as entertained as they could be.

He was too flirty, a complete socialite – and Dipper's own boyfriend, to boot. His stomach churned a little to see all the girls standing so close to Bill, laughing at his stories, no doubt entertaining some thoughts of going out with him. For the sake of his and Dipper's careers, their relationship at work was somewhat secret – but Dipper didn't know how everyone didn't obviously know Bill was gay.

But who was he to say? He knew better than anyone, so maybe it was just clearer to him.

He averted his eyes ahead, heading towards the exit. Bill's eye locked onto Dipper and he brightened up completely, moving to Dipper's side in a few short steps of his shiny oxfords.

“Hey! There you are!” He chirped, tilting his head. “I was waiting for you!”

Dipper glanced up at him, rubbing his shoulder. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. I'm hungry. Let's go eat.” Bill looked around the room, not really looking at anyone in particular before fixing his gaze on Dipper, grinning from ear to ear again.

“Don't you need to say goodbye to everyone?” Dipper questioned.

“Bye!” Bill turned and waved before grabbing Dipper's arm and pulling him toward the exit.

Dipper rolled his eyes, letting himself be led along. It was nice to know Bill was just killing time waiting for him... but still, the thirsty eyes of his coworkers were not comforting. Once outside, they headed to Dipper's car.

Bill was chattering about something – when Dipper listened, it seemed to be about some funny thing that had happened to Bill that day – and Dipper wasn't actually paying attention. He was thinking about how likely it was Bill would jet off again, the same as he'd arrived.

“Hey, Pine Tree?” Bill waved a hand in front of Dipper's face.

Dipper's eyes widened and he focused in on Bill. “Yes? Sorry.”

“Well... no one's around.” Bill crossed his arms.

“Yes. What about it?” Dipper questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Bill stomped his foot. “You know what.”

Dipper couldn't help but smile. He could never believe that _this_ guy was the top in their relationship. “Of course. Sorry.” He put a hand on Bill's jaw, leaning in and giving him a deep kiss, one that made Dipper hungry for more of his partner, but he pulled away, licking his lips. “Mm. What is that?”

Bill grinned. “Thank you. One of the girls gave me some candy... I'm not sure. Strawberry?”

“It's nice.” Dipper unlocked his car, and Bill scrambled inside, getting comfortable. Dipper followed him inside, taking a seat. “So where do you want to eat?”

Bill pursed his lips, thinking. “... Eh... I don't know. Where do _you_ want to eat, Pine Tree?”

Dipper tried not to let out a groan. Bill did this literally every time Dipper asked this question. “What about that Thai place?”

“No, not Thai.” Bill leaned against Dipper, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Hmm. Okay. Chinese?”

“Hm-mm.” Bill shot that option down too.

Dipper turned to face him, cupping Bill's jaw in his hands. “So you do care, then. Where do you want to eat?” He questioned, looking Bill in the face.

“I don't know,” Bill whined. “Not there.”

Dipper let out a long sigh before kissing Bill again, feeling his partner get wound up in it, feeling Bill's pulse spike under his fingertips. “Okay. Denny's?”

“Yeah. That sounds okay.” Bill sighed. He sat up, putting his arm on the armrest.

“Okay.” Dipper smiled, starting the car.

“Want to have sex tonight?” Bill asked, his tone hopeful.

“Can't... have work tomorrow. You know that.” Dipper started driving, and Bill immediately set to whining about that, too.

“But Dipper, the first time we did it, we had work the next day! It was okay then!” Bill protested.

“That wasn't planned. This is, and I'm not going to plan it when I have work.” Dipper looked over at Bill.

Bill let out a long, frustrated sigh. “Saturday?”

“Friday night.” Dipper corrected.

“That's even better.” Bill looked out the window. “... Too bad it's two days away. You're so boring with your routines and rules,” Bill pouted.

“But you're still with me.” Dipper gave him a smile.

“Mm.” Bill made a noise, looking out the window. “... yeah...” he watched the buildings pass by. “... I like being with you.”

“Me too.” Dipper reached over and took his hand, just for a moment, giving it a squeeze. He pulled into the Denny's parking lot, turning the car off. Bill looked over at him and Dipper leaned over, moving on top of Bill, kissing him deeply. Bill's hands tangled in his hair, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Bill was out of breath when Dipper finally pulled away. “You better not start anything we won't finish,” he said, breathily.

“Sorry. You just looked really cute.”

Bill frowned, pushing Dipper upright. “I'm not cute.” He slid over to the door, popping it open. Dipper laughed and climbed out of his side, shutting the door behind him.

After they ate, Dipper took Bill back to his car and Bill hesitated in the seat next to Dipper a long time, clearly not wanting to go.

“Sorry we can't have sex tonight.” Dipper sighed, his arm around Bill.

“Mm. No you're not or we'd be fucking.” Bill sulked.

“I paid for dinner as an apology. What more do you want?” Dipper grinned playfully. “What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?”

“Let me fuck you.” Bill looked at Dipper.

“You know I can't.” Dipper leaned in, kissing Bill deeply, recoiling slightly. “You taste like pancakes.”

“I _wish_ you tasted like pancakes.” Bill returned, sulkily.

“What do I taste like?” Dipper licked his lips, wondering.

“Onion. And salt.”

“Oh, from my burger?” Dipper raised a hand to his mouth and breathed into it, sniffing his breath.

“Yeah.” Bill sighed, somewhat moodily.

“Sorry.” Dipper grinned.

“It's okay.” Bill leaned toward Dipper, resting his head on his shoulder. “I just don't like onion.”

“Noted.” Dipper smiled. “No more onion.”

 

The next day at work, Bill showed up at his cubicle, throwing his arms around Dipper's neck, leaning on his shoulder. “Let's go do lunch!”

“You're always wanting to eat,” Dipper protested. “My wallet has a limit, you know.”

“It's lunch!” Bill looked at Dipper's screen. “Come on. Expenditure reports can wait...” He nuzzled Dipper's ear. Dipper sat up, looking around. His neck reddened in embarrassment.

“Bill! Not at work.”

“... Dipper...” Bill paused. “No one's around. And... it's been five days.”

“You can wait until tomorrow.” Dipper protested.

“Okay, but we're going to fuck like rabbits all weekend.” Bill sat up, putting his hand on Dipper's shoulders. “Let's do lunch.”

“I guess I agree to both.” Dipper sat up. “Alright. Where do you want to go?” There was a silence. Dipper mentally counted, waiting for...

“I don't know. What do you think?” There it was.

“Ahh... let's go to that food truck on the corner.” Dipper stood up.

“I like that place!” Bill brightened up. “Let's go!”

“I bet your coworkers are so jealous,” Dipper pulled his bag over his shoulder, grinning.

“What do you mean?” Bill questioned.

“Well, you spend all your office free time with me, and you're always hanging out after work with me...” Dipper gestured. “I bet they're jealous.”

“Hmm.” Bill thought a moment. “Why would I care if they were? I don't like them. I'm just using them to get a promotion!” Dipper rolled his eyes.

“You're a class act, Bill. Or a class ass. Not sure which.”

“Why not both?” Bill asked, heading downstairs, Dipper on his heels. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Why not.” Dipper repeated, under his breath.

 

Friday rolled around and Bill was waiting for him by the door at the end of the day. “Get all your work done?” he asked, bouncing on his heels.

“Yup, I'm free until Monday.”

“... hungry?” Bill asked, a bit skittishly, looking toward the floor.

“... Well, I could eat, but I'm not super hungry.” Dipper scratched his cheek.

“Can we head straight to your place?” Bill raised his eye to Dipper, bouncing on his feet again.

“Why? You're not hungry?” Dipper protested, in disbelief.

“Well, yeah, but I'm more hungry for...” Bill leaned in  gripped his upper arm. “You.”

Dipper looked around cautiously before relaxing. “Yeah. Me too. Let's go.”

They headed outside, toward Dipper's car. Bill nudged Dipper as they neared the car, shooting him glances. Dipper smiled, rolling his eyes playfully, before going in and giving Bill his hello kiss he was asking for. It was warm and sweet, and this time, tasted only like Bill. “No candy from your coworkers today?”

“Nope.” Bill looked up at Dipper, arms twined around his neck, his eye full of lust. “I just waited by the door.” He tossed his head, sweeping some of his hair out of his face.

“Instead of the watercooler? That's new for you.” Dipper unlocked his car, other arm around Bill's back.

“I just wanted you to hurry,” Bill chirped, climbing in through Dipper's seat. Dipper followed along a moment later.

“You know, if you'd waited a second, you could have got in your side.” Dipper shut the door behind him, turning the key in the ignition.

“I know. I've known the last two months. I don't have that kind of patience.” Bill bounced in his seat, looking out the window. “You need a car with automatic locks.”

“I should upgrade, shouldn't I?” Dipper questioned. “Well, this one's nearly paid off, so I think I'll look into it once I've made the last payment.”

“Get one with a big backseat. That way, when I fuck you in the car, we'll have plenty of room.” Bill murmured, his voice sounding dreamy and far off.

“I'll... I'll keep that on the list of features to look for.” Dipper glanced up, at the rearview mirror. “Been a while since we did that.”

“Want to?” Bill asked.

“My place is more comfortable. Might as well-”

“Might as well isn't as fun as the risk of getting caught,” Bill smirked, amused.

“Well, let's just do it at my place. There's lots of room to spread out and we have our lube and toys there...” Dipper sat back in his seat.

“Mm... okay. Maybe Sunday?”

Dipper smiled a little. “Maybe Sunday.” He drove for a while, Bill continually peering at him, before he pulled into the parking lot. “Here we go.”

Bill unbuckled his seatbelt and launched himself out of the car, scurrying up the steps. “Hurry up,” he called to Dipper.

Dipper rolled his eyes and followed Bill up the stairs. Once they were at his door, Dipper pushed Bill against it, pinning him firmly by an arm and his lower body. “We have all weekend, take it easy,” he breathed in Bill's ear, feeling his partner's breath hitch. “You, me, my bed sheets and chinese takeout.”

Bill launched himself at Dipper, kissing him hot and heavy, his body thirsty for his partner's.

“Don't tease me,” he flicked his eye up at Dipper's face, craning his head up to meet Dipper's. Dipper ducked his head to kiss Bill, smirking as he stopped just short of Bill's lips.

“I can tease you if I want.”

Bill tossed his head, looking prideful. “Maybe I won't suck your dick for you then... I was going-” Dipper unlocked and opened the door behind Bill and Bill stumbled back into the apartment. Dipper caught him in a bear hug, keeping him from tumbling to the floor, slamming the door behind them with his foot. He tossed Bill to the couch, climbing on top of him, kissing his way down his partner's neck, hands sliding under Bill's clothes. Bill's breath grew sharp, moan high-pitched, riding the waves of pleasure.

“Ah – Dipper, Dipper -” he panted, scrabbling at his boyfriend’s clothes.

Dipper unbuttoned Bill's shirt, continuing to kiss his way down the sunkissed chest. He ran his tongue across Bill's nipple, wet and warm and Bill was oh-so-needy underneath him, hips rocking up; he was looking for some kind of friction and Dipper snorted. He nipped at the sensitive skin around his nipple, before taking the sensitive nub in his mouth and rolling it between his blunt teeth Bill cried out loudly, digging his fingers into Dipper's scalp, tangling the brown curls in his fingers.

“W-what are you doing?” he breathed, yanking Dipper's head up. “N- none of that funny stuff, okay?”

“Your nipples are just so sensitive,” Dipper smirked, amused at how flustered the older man was. “I love it when you make noises like that...”

“Well, just...” Bill was red in the face, his body on fire. “... go.”

Dipper went back down, licking and kissing his way down Bill's stomach, stopping at his happy trail. He pushed his hands up against the sensitive skin there, licking just below the band of Bill's pants.

“Want me to suck it?” Dipper asked, voice slightly husky.

“Ah – yes,” Bill licked his lips. “But... shouldn't I go first? To you?”

“Mm.” Dipper unbuttoned his pants and shirt, sliding them both off. He swung his lower body over Bill's face, positioning his head over Bill's crotch. “How about this?” He unbuttoned Bill's pants, getting a noise of appreciation from the other.

“This'll work...” Bill murmured. He nosed Dipper’s erection that was now conveniently hanging in front of his waiting mouth. Dipper took Bill's length in his mouth, licking and sucking. Bill openly moaned and purred, his body arching in pleasure. “Ah – Dipper – ha.” Bill was shaking, so eager and so intensely invested, that he'd forgotten all about Dipper above him. Dipper lifted his head, lifting his mouth off Bill's member. He waggled his hips.

“Me too.”

“Ah- oh, yeah -” Bill reached up, taking the length in his hand, beginning to stroke it. He started licking the tip and taking it into his mouth, the action unusually delicate and light. It was no small secret that Bill really wasn't a big fan of sucking dick, but he did it because he knew it was something Dipper enjoyed. Dipper really appreciated that his partner was willing to do things for him... and he always did his best to return the favor.

The only thing Bill refused to do – never budged on – was bottoming. Bill adamantly refused to ever bottom, despite Dipper's soft pleads and encouragements. Which was okay. As a switch, Dipper was used to taking either role, but he was sure Bill would enjoy bottoming if he ever tried it.

“Harder,” Dipper took Bill back into his mouth, sucking with steady pressure and speed. “And faster.”Bill followed the instructions and soon, Dipper was quietly moaning his appreciation around Bill's dick. Bill broke away, to murmur thickly. “Dipper, stop.”

Dipper immediately stopped, turning back to face Bill. “Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Bill breathed. “So, so ready.”

“Okay. I'll get in position, you get the stuff.” Dipper kissed his partner's lips, humming. “Okay?”

“Okay!” Bill slid out from under Dipper, going to the bedroom. Dipper positioned himself on the couch, looking over his shoulder. He waited patiently for Bill to return, adjusting himself so he was comfortable. Bill returned not too much later, a bottle of lube in his hand. “Back.” Bill joined Dipper on the couch, kneeling behind him. Dipper heard the familiar sound of a lube cap popping open and he wiggled his hips.  “I love this view,” he purred, bending down over Dipper.

“Mm, I do like yours too,” Dipper smirked. Fingers, coated in the cool, viscous liquid, slid between his ass cheeks, spreading them wide so that Bill could see his puckering hole.

Bill slipped a finger inside of Dipper, getting a soft breath out of him. A few strokes in and out and then there was a second finger pressing in. Dipper let out a soft moan of pleasure as the older man curled his finger in a come hither motion. Bill was thorough, preparing him carefully. Dipper easily became a panting, groaning mess beneath him. Dipper moaned loudly as Bill wrapped one arm around his chest. “Ready to be fucked?” he asked, pulling his fingers out, trailing the slickened digits down the back of his thigh.

“Always.” Dipper looked over his shoulder, knowing full well that Bill’s lips were there to meet his. The head of Bill’s cock was pressing against his hole, and with a solid push it slipped inside of him. Without waiting for Dipper to adjust, he began a quick, unrelenting pace. He broke the kiss to moan, straightening his back so he was looking toward the ceiling. “Geez, you feel so good.” Dipper let out a quiet, strangled moan.

Bill gripped Dipper's hips hard enough to bruise, continuing to thrust inside him, hard and fast, his breath shaky and heard in rough, panting bursts.

“Ha, feels good, yeah,” he managed, struggling to talk. Dipper's eyes closed involuntarily, whole body beginning to tense in anticipation for what was coming. “If you keep up that pace, I'm gonna come really fast-” Dipper dug his fingertips into the couch arm. The cloth stretched underneath them and threatened to break.

“Me too,” Bill breathed. “Sorry. I should slow it down.” Dipper shook his head.

“We have all weekend.” he puffed out. “Faster,” Dipper threw his head back, moaning. “Really fuck me.”

Bill’s weight slammed into Dipper, forcing him  down against the couch so that his chest was rubbing against the canvas. His hands rested on Dipper's back, increasing his thrusts, the frenzied slap of skin on skin beginning to skin. Bill's grunts indicated he was getting close, unable to speak full sentences with his lack of air. Bill’s angle changed and the head of cock slammed roughly against it with each powerful thrust., It was all Dipper could do to grip the couch in his shaking fingers. His entire body tensed as the pleasure rose to a peak and slowed, cum shooting from his dick, body shaking from the aftershocks. Bill was shortly behind, coming hard into Dipper's ass, collapsing onto his partner.

“... one.” Dipper said, softly.

“I want to beat our record.” Bill responded, his tone sleepy.

“Don't go to sleep like that. A, you're still inside me, B, you're laying on my back. Get up.” Dipper turned to look at his partner, slightly peeved.. Bill grumbled, but sat up a little. Dipper slipped away from him, turning to help Bill get up off the couch. “Come on. Let's go lay in my bed.”

“Mm...” Bill murmured, standing up.

“You're ready to nap already,” Dipper rolled his eyes. “Come on. You can be such a five year old.”

“A little... but I want to go more.” Bill muttered.

“You want to sleep.” Dipper led him to the bedroom. Once there, he pushed the one-eyed man on the bed. “I need to go clean up. I'll join you in a minute.”

Bill whined, reaching for Dipper.

“I'll clean you off. Don't go.”

“I'll be right back.” Dipper rolled his eyes, a smile gracing his lips. He went to the bathroom, cleaning up, before returning to bed. Bill was mostly asleep, but still reached out, clinging to Dipper as soon as he crawled into bed.

“Hi.” Dipper murmured.

“I'm mad at you, 'cuz you left.” Bill murmured, voice thick with sleep.

“Shh. Sleep.”

“No.” Bill closed his eyes. Dipper ran his fingers through his hair, before wrapping his arms around Bill, holding him. Exhaustion washed over Dipper and he yawned, pressing his forehead against Bill’s chest, listening to the soft sound of his breathing.

They were up and down all night, only pausing to order and eat takeout. Afterwards, they were lying tangled together, playfully pillow talking. Bill rubbed Dipper's chest, brushing his fingers over Dipper's nipples. “How come you're not sensitive like that too?”

“I'm just not.” Dipper kissed Bill's jaw.

“You are ticklish though.” Bill hummed, a glint of mischief in his eye.

“Yeah. Please don't tickle me.” Dipper watched him.

“I won't.” Bill brushed his hands down Dipper's sides, before rolling over and lying on his back. “... I have a lot of fun with you. Why is that?”

“I don't know. Why is that?” Dipper returned. They lay in silence for a while, before Dipper rolled over, spooning Bill from behind, kissing his shoulder. “I wish you'd try bottom once.”

Bill's mood instantly darkened. “I don't want to.”

“I know, I just think you'd like it if you tried it.” Dipper sighed. “I mean, what about it do you-”

“All of it. I don't want to.” Bill frowned.

“Okay. I get it.” Dipper paused, though he didn't really get it. “I'm okay with things being the way they are now.” Bill was silent.

“Things are okay like this.” he finally murmured, unable to look at his partner.

“You're right.” Dipper nodded. “Sorry I pushed again.” Bill turned around to face him. The traces of anger and distrust lingered on his face as he gazed into Dipper's face, hands resting on Dipper's chest. He nipped at Dipper's chin, pouting.

“Good. Stop pushing.”

“You're so selfish.” Dipper chuckled at him.

Bill stared at him, before rolling over on top of Dipper, his hands still resting on Dipper's chest, straddling him.

“Yeah, but you still like me.”

“I still like you.” Dipper agreed, looking up at him. “Absolutely.”

Bill sighed and ducked his head to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning, Dipper and Bill were awoken by pounding on the door.

“Who is that?” Bill muttered, groggily. “Why are they here? Secret boyfriend?”

“Mm, no, they only come by during the week,” Dipper muttered, tiredly. “I'll go get it.”

Bill made a noise, rolling his eye. Dipper pulled his pants on, and a robe, tying it around his waist.

He went to answer the door and Mabel was standing there with a bag in her arms. “Hi, Dip!”

“Uh... hey, Mabel.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head. “I wasn't expecting you to-”

“I came to stay the night. It's been awhile, so! Gonna let me in?” Mabel said, brightly.

“Well, I have... my boyfriend here.” Dipper rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh. Well... tell him to get dressed, and-”

Bill stood in the hallway, just in his pants, peering at the person at the door. “... they look like you,” He scratched his neck, seeming annoyed.

“My sister's come to stay the night. I didn't know she was coming.” Dipper shut the door behind her.

Bill's mouth fell open and he stomped his foot. “What about our _plans_?” He protested.

“Sorry.” Dipper apologized.

“I guess I'll go get _dressed._ ” Bill spat, angrily. He stormed off, and Dipper flinched.

“Sorry, sis.” Dipper turned to Mabel.

“Your boyfriend is kind of...” Mabel gestured.

“Yeah,” Dipper started.

“A drama queen.”

“Dipper, I don't even have any clothes!” Bill protested, from the bedroom.

“Want me to take you by your house?” Dipper called back.

“No! I guess I'll just... wear these. Again.” Bill yelled back, annoyed.

“Should I leave? He seems really...” Mabel frowned. “Pissed off.”

“I'll go talk to him. I don't want you to leave.” Dipper hugged her, pulling away. “It's been a while... I'm going to talk to him.”

Dipper went into the bedroom and Bill was sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees. He shot Dipper a hateful look.

“Bill,” Dipper took a seat next to him. Bill slid away, looking surly. “Hey. Look, I know you're upset, but it's my sister... my twin sister. She's my absolute best friend in the world... Can you try to be nice to her?”

“I know, it's not her fault. I just... I wanted to spend the whole weekend with you.” Bill sulked.

“We will spend the weekend. It's just with my sister.”

“I mean, I wanted to fuck you all weekend.” Bill met his eyes.

“Well, we can't-”

“We _never_ can!” Bill snapped.

“I'm sorry, Bill. Is there anything I can do to make this better?” Dipper asked, taking Bill's hand.

Bill shot him a dirty look before thinking a moment. “... I want to fuck you tomorrow night.”

“But it's Sun-”

“I want to fuck you, tomorrow night.” Bill crossed his arms, removing his hand from Dipper's.

“... fine. If that'll make you less angry now...” Dipper sighed. “We can have sex tomorrow night.”

Bill nodded, sitting up. “Okay.”

Dipper leaned in, giving him a long kiss, before getting to his feet. Bill followed him into the living room. “Hi, sorry about that,” Bill gave her his signature ear to ear grin. “We were never introduced, were we? I'm Bill... what's your name?”

“Oh – uh -” Mabel blinked, confused by Bill's bipolarity. “My name's Mabel.” She shook his hand, smiling. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. You look just like your brother.” Bill gestured to Dipper.

“Yeah, when we were kids, sometimes we'd pretend to be each other,” Mabel grinned. She walked toward the kitchen. “Got anything to eat?”

“Nothing worth eating. Want to go out to eat?” Dipper asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Mabel leaned against the doorway.

“I could eat,” Bill stuck his hands in his pockets.

Dipper knew Bill wouldn't know where he wanted to eat, so he turned to Mabel. “Where do you want to eat, Mabel?”

“Hmm, I'm not sure. How about ...”

Bill huffed, crossing his arms. Dipper flinched. What was wrong now? He turned to face Bill.

“Why didn't you ask me where I wanted to eat?” Bill frowned.

“You were just going to say you didn't know!” Dipper returned.

“Well, I know this time!” Bill protested.

“Uh, where do you want to eat?” Mabel asked him.

“Denny's.” Bill sighed.

“I could go for Denny's,” Mabel agreed.

“Alright, Denny's it is.” Dipper nodded. He herded them toward the car. Bill seemed to hesitate at the car and he hovered near the back seat.

“Are you taking the back seat?” Mabel asked.

“... yeah.” Bill muttered.

“Okay. Thanks.” Mabel smiled. Dipper rubbed Bill's lower back affectionately, before unlocking his door. He climbed inside, reaching behind him to unlock the back and across to unlock Mabel's side.

At Denny's, Bill piled in next to Dipper and Mabel took the spot just across from them. Things were still tense, Mabel being unsure how to handle Dipper's new boyfriend. The waitress came over, smiling widely. “Hi everyone. Do you all know what you want?”

“Yeah, I know what I want,” Dipper smiled at the waitress. “Do you guys?” They echoed that they all did and Dipper went first. “I'd like a cheeseburger, no onion. Everything else.”

“No onion?” Bill repeated, casting his eyes over at Dipper.

“Yeah, not feeling it.”

“Mm.” Bill hummed, making a pleased noise.

“Don't know if I'm missing something... but I want pancakes, with ice cream and chocolate syrup on them!” Mabel piped up.

“Oh my gosh,” Bill waved his arms frantically. “Can I have that too?!” He turned to the waitress.

“Ah – uh... of – of course, but I'll need to charge extra for the ice cream. Is that okay?”

“That is so fine,” Bill agreed, enthusiastically.

“Yeah, it's okay by me!” Mabel agreed. They passed their menus over and the waitress smiled.

“Okay, I'll bring your food as soon as its ready.” She carried the menus off.

“That's such a good idea! Why did I never think of that?” Bill raved. “Ice cream pancakes!”

“I know!” Mabel raved. “It's fantastic.”

“Gee, maybe the two of you should go out. You're both very similar.” Dipper grinned, amused, resting his elbows on the table.

“Oh, gross,” Mabel glanced at Dipper.

“Eugh, seriously,” Bill crossed his arms. “I'm _way_ too gay for that.”

Dipper chuckled, sliding down in his seat. “Okay, okay. That won't work out, I get it.”

“Plus, your boyfriend's a little selfish and immature... even for me!” Mabel went on. “I don't think I could handle him... I'm not sure how you do.”

Dipper reached over, putting an arm around Bill's waist. “I just let him think he's right all the time. It's easier that way.”

Bill gave Dipper the stink eye before tossing his head. “Mm...” he reached over, putting his hand on top of Dipper's. “I know I'm a pain in the ass...” Bill pursed his lips. “He doesn't have to put up with it.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Dipper shook him lightly. “I don't _have to._ I like you, so don't think of it that way.”

Bill leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table, slipping into a sulk. The air was tense a moment before Mabel sighed.

“Sorry... I was trying to tease you, and I guess I hit a sore spot. I don't know you well enough to tease you...” Mabel apologized. “That was rude of me.”

“No, it's okay.” Bill murmured. “I was just realizing how patient your brother is.”

“I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom.” Mabel got up, heading toward the bathroom. Once she was out of earshot, Dipper rubbed Bill's shoulder, comfortingly.

“Hey, don't worry about it.” Dipper went on. “It's really okay.”

“Is it?” Bill frowned, annoyed.

“I really like you in spite of your flaws... it doesn't change how much I like spending time with you. In spite of everything, I think you're super charming... and all your little quirks are very engaging.” Dipper kissed Bill's shoulder.

Bill tossed his head and turned to face Dipper. “Well, of course you do. How could you not like me? I knew you liked me. I was just saying dealing with me must be a pain sometimes.”

“It can be, but it's not a problem.” Dipper hid his amusement. “Okay?”

“... Yeah, alright. I like your sister, too. She's very fun.” Bill went on.

“Isn't she?” Dipper brightened.

“Definitely.” Bill nodded, though he still seemed a bit quiet.

A few moments later, Mabel slid in. “Hey! I'm back.”

“Welcome back,” Dipper piped.

“Thanks!” Mabel rested her elbows on the table.

The waitress came by, setting their plates down in front of them. “Two plates of pancakes, ice cream and chocolate syrup... and one burger.” she smiled at Dipper, setting the plate down. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, thanks though.” Dipper smiled.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything.” She flounced off and the three of them started eating.

“So, sis, I never found out why you came by.” Dipper looked up at her.

“Oh. Well...” Mabel paused. “Just wanted to get away for a while. Haven't really seen you for a while, so I thought I'd come by.”

“Yeah, it's been a bit,” Dipper agreed, picking up his burger. “I just wasn't sure if something was going on.”

“Nah, I'm okay. I probably wouldn't have come over if I'd have known your boyfriend was going to be over.” Mabel shrugged. “Sorry about that.”

“Nah, it's okay.” Dipper waved her off.

“I was upset, yes. But... I've gotten over it.” Bill murmured saltily, continuing to eat. “It'll be alright. There's always next weekend.”

“Next weekend? Oh, you guys don't see each other during the week?” Mabel asked.

“We do. Every day. This guy won't let me fuck him during the week.” Bill went on.

“What? You guys only have sex on weekends? How come?” Mabel protested.

“Well...” Dipper started.

“He doesn't want to be _too tired_ for work.” Bill rolled his eye.

“That's ridiculous!” Mabel protested.

“You will literally not stop all night!” Dipper protested. “He even wakes me up in the middle of the night after we finally stop. How am I supposed to work the next day like that, Mabel?”

Mabel glanced at Bill, who was looking toward the ceiling. She was watching in fascination, curiously looking between them.

“Maybe if we had sex more than two days a week, I wouldn't need to be so aggressive.” Bill went on.

“You two are practically married!” Mabel told them, snorting with laughter. “It's so funny!”

“Well...” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “... are we?”

“You think?” Bill frowned. He glanced over at Dipper. “... I guess.”

Dipper gave him a little smile. Bill gave a little smile back, turning back to his food.

 

Later that night, Dipper closed the door to his bedroom, trotting over to the bed, pulling his shirt off, and dropping his pants next. They'd spent the whole day doing fun things with Mabel, and Dipper was finally ready for bed. Bill was still chatting with Mabel, having hit it off very well.

Dipper crawled into bed, hearing the door creak open.

“You better not do anything weird in there!” Mabel hollered from the living room.

“We won't,” Bill retorted, rolling his eye. He walked over to Dipper, throwing all his clothes to the floor, crawling into bed next to Dipper. “Hey – take that off.” He protested, feeling Dipper's boxers across his skin.

“No, we're not going to do anything weird with my sister here,” Dipper met Bill's eye, wrapping his arm around Bill.

“I know we're not, but you don't have to wear your boxers to bed,” Bill protested. “I just don't like the feel of them.”

“You're so odd.” Dipper shook his head. “Alright. I'll take them off, but nothing funny.”

“Okay.” Bill looked him in the face.

Dipper removed his boxers, rolling over onto his side to face Bill. “Better?”

“Yeah, but I'm on the wrong side of the spoon. Roll over.” Bill paused. “I'm the big spoon.”

Dipper let out a sigh. “I never get to be big spoon. _And_ I'm taller than you. I should be the big spoon.”

“No, I'm the big spoon,” Bill's voice spat, clearly argumentative.

“Why do I never get to be the big spoon?” Dipper frowned. “What do you think, that I'm going to try to slip it in on you? I'm not an asshole.”

“I just don't want to put myself in that situation,” Bill sat up, ready to fight. “I'm not sure what you might try.”

“Why don't you trust me?” Dipper sat up too, frowning. “I wouldn't do that to you, Bill. I know you don't want to be the bottom. I'm not going to do that!”

“Of course I don't! I'm not like you,” Bill argued. “I don't _like_ pain!”

“What?” Dipper was thrown off his fighting stride, confused. “I don't like pain either! What are you talking about? It doesn't hurt if you're gentle and the person taking it is prepared... and massive amounts of lube helps.”

“No, you're wrong.” Bill hissed, eye angry. “I _know_ it hurts.”

“Who told you it hurts?” Dipper argued. “It can hurt if – who made you think that -”

As Dipper looked at Bill, he felt something click inside his head. His eyes widened and he stopped, trying to process. After a moment, he murmured, “Someone hurt you?”

Bill's eye widened and his shoulders slacked before they rose in anger and defense. “Don't you psychoanalyze me, Dipper Pines.” He flung the covers off, going to escape the bed in rage but Dipper flung himself at Bill, grabbing his hand.

“Bill-! Wait. Bill. Wait.” Dipper pleaded, voice soft. Bill stopped, his body shaking slightly, waiting to hear whatever Dipper was going to say. “... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.”

Bill didn't move, refusing to look at Dipper. Dipper went on, in a soft voice.

“I'm so sorry. I'm such an asshole.” Dipper trailed off. “From the very first time you said you didn't want to, I should've accepted it. I shouldn't have ever pushed. I... I acted like I needed a valid reason for you to say no and I... your reasons are yours and... I should have accepted your reasons without questioning it. I'm sorry. I will never, ever bring it up again. I'll be the little spoon. I'll be the bottom. Just please don't go. Come back to bed.”

Bill's shoulders slumped, and he ducked his head.

“Good. Don't ever bring it up again. For real this time. Don't ever bring it up again.”

“I won't. I promise,” Dipper pleaded.

Bill turned to face Dipper, crawling back into bed. Dipper put his arms around Bill, hugging Bill's body to his, resting his forehead against Bill's. He stroked Bill's hair, memorizing every line and feature on his partner's face.

“I'm sorry I'm such a problem to you.” Bill uttered.

“You're not a problem. You're a little tough to understand and handle sometimes... but you're mine.” Dipper rubbed his nose against Bill's. “I want to understand you... but I was being really selfish, and not thinking about what you wanted, or why you might want that. I really care about you.”

“Of course you do.” Bill muttered. “... I really care about you too. You're really important to me.”

Dipper peppered his face with kisses and Bill closed his eye, looking tired.

“I just think it wouldn't be a stretch to think that you'd get tired of me.” Bill went on. “After all, all my little rules and quirks and my flaws, they'll eventually stop being 'cute' and become a pain in your ass.”

“I won't say I love how selfish and rude you can be... but I love when you're happy, and how well we get along. I love how compatible we are in bed and how similarly we think sexually. When you're happy, I feel so happy too... I love watching you when you don't know I'm watching you... I don't mean in a weird way, just like at the water cooler. You're just... you're so charismatic and charming.” Dipper hesitated. “I like so much about you, and it's not how 'quirky' you are. It's also not just about getting fucked sideways or else I wouldn't put limits on how much we do it.”

Bill fidgeted with Dipper's collarbone. He finally grunted. “Yeah. I guess. It's just that you can't say it's impossible that we'd ever break up.”

“Well, nothing's impossible, but it'd take a lot to make it happen.” Dipper rubbed Bill's back. “I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate.”

“Mm. You're forgiven,” Bill murmured. “Hey. I'm tired.”

“Okay, I got it.” Dipper rolled over, and Bill nestled into him, his arms around Dipper's stomach. Dipper lay there until he felt Bill's breathing even out, and his partner fall into a deep sleep. It'd been an interesting two months. Dipper had fallen absolutely head over heels for his wild, arrogant, selfish and bossy man, who was hopelessly charming and unusually sweet... Dipper struggled to imagine what it would be like without him, and knew he didn't want to.

More than anything, Dipper took from it that no matter what _he_ thought... whatever position he thought Bill would enjoy the most, it didn't trump Bill's own feelings about the matter. If Bill wanted to be the top, that was all the reason Dipper needed to accept it. He rubbed Bill's hands, listening to his partner's soft breaths. His partner was so infinitely complex... sometimes it felt like Dipper would never know him entirely. Dipper wondered how Bill wasn't tired of _him_ , after all, he was the boring one.

With a sigh, Dipper closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But with his mind filled with thoughts, he ended up staying up for a while, thinking.

 

“So... I guess I'll see you next month, then!” Mabel piped up. “I've got to go catch the bus.”

“Want a ride?” Dipper stuck his hands in his pockets. “It's a pretty long bus ride.”

“Nah...” Mabel flapped her hand. “I like riding the bus! Don't worry.”

“Okay, if you say so,” Dipper smiled. “See you, sis.” He hugged her briefly before she was stepping back.

“See ya, bro.” Mabel waved. “Bye, Bill.”

“See you,” Bill echoed, from the doorway.

When the door closed behind Mabel, Dipper felt Bill stalk up behind him, slipping his arms around his neck. “... Hi.” Bill purred.

“Hi,” Dipper tried not to smile. “What's up?”

“Us in about forty seconds,” Bill hummed.

“Oh?” Dipper paused. “I sort of had other plans.”

“Well, sort of cancel them.” Bill rubbed himself against Dipper's ass, the action causing Dipper's mind to wander. “I want to fuck you into next week.”

Dipper pretended to sigh, though he was actually quite enthusiastic. “And I'm sure you will certainly actually do that.”

“Oh, I will, but I won't just stop at 12:01.” Bill purred, rubbing Dipper's crotch through his pants. “Come on, Dipper...” He ground himself against Dipper's ass again, beginning to get hard already.

Dipper turned around to face Bill, tilting Bill's head up. He ducked his head down to kiss him hard, yanking Bill's body against his. He broke the kiss, dragging Bill off toward bed, leading him by the hand.

He pushed Bill down on the bed, climbing on top of him. He lowered his head, trailing hot, sloppy kisses all the way down Bill's neck and collarbone, grinding his hips against Bill's. Bill was letting out soft keening noises, moaning in pleasure as his fingers tangled in Dipper's curly hair.

“Ah- looks like I'm n-not the only one who really wants it tonight,” Bill tried to tease, sitting up slightly. “F-for a Sunday night, you really...”

“Believe it or not, there are many times within the week that I also want it... I just can't have it.” Dipper nipped at Bill's collarbone, sitting up to remove his own shirt. Bill took the chance to toss his aside too, rubbing his hands across Dipper's chest, and around the back, yanking him down for a hot kiss, their tongues twisting together in a fiery battle. Bill dug his fingertips into Dipper's back, moaning into Dipper's mouth as he ground down, dry humping Bill into the bed.

Bill broke away from the kiss, breathing heavy. “Hurry up and get it all off. I just want to fuck you already.”

“Aw, don't want to go low and slow?” Dipper purred in his ear. “You're rushing it quite a bit... Can't we just-”

Bill rolled Dipper over, pushing him down hard on the bed, unbuttoning Dipper's pants. “Don't tease me.” He tugged the pants and underwear off, pushing them down Dipper's legs and onto the floor.

Dipper lay back, looking up at Bill, rubbing Bill's thighs, affectionately. “But I like to tease you.” he unbuttoned Bill's pants, sliding his pants and underwear down. “Can I do cowgirl?”

Bill sucked in a heavy breath. “Please. That would be great.”

Dipper rolled over on top of Bill, positioning himself on Bill's waist. “We'll keep doing this until you're satisfied, no matter how long it takes.”

Bill's eyes gleamed as he looked up at Dipper, grinning ear to ear. “We better.”

 

A loud bang startled him wide awake. Dipper flinched, sitting straight up, feeling a strand of saliva connect him to the table and he scrambled to wipe his mouth off. He glanced up sharply to see Bill standing over his shoulder, grinning like a madman, looking impossibly sexy in his work attire... Dipper groaned.

“Fuck, Bill, don't scare me like that.” Dipper rubbed his eyes.

“Getting a lot of work done?” Bill nudged his shoulder.

Dipper glared at him, irked. “Yes. Tons.”

Bill smirked. “I can't believe you actually agreed to sex on Sunday! That's hilarious. I never expected you to do that!” He leaned forward, kissing Dipper's forehead. “That was so fun!”

“Yeah, not happening again.” Dipper groaned, painfully. “Sorry. I'm so tired.” Dipper's eyes suddenly widened as he realized Bill had kissed him and he looked around. “Bill!”

“No one's around!” Bill rocked on his heels, playfully. “It's just us.”

Dipper sighed. “Oh...”

“You want to do lunch?” Bill questioned, a little eagerly.

“Sorry... my little nap put me off my schedule, I'm going to have to work the rest of the day... I won't be able to do lunch.” Dipper rubbed his shoulder. “Sorry.”

Bill set a little bag on the table, putting his arms in front of him. “I knew you wouldn't. So I brought you lunch.”

Dipper looked at the bag, eyes wide. He felt his chest flutter in surprise at the unusually nice thing Bill had done for him. “I... you did?” He looked inside the bag, and it was the same thing he'd ordered on Friday. Dipper was even more surprised to realize Bill had taken note of what he'd ordered... Dipper couldn't fully explain it, but he felt happy enough to burst. He got to his feet, taking a step toward Bill, who looked up at him, eye wide. He pulled Bill to him, drawing him in a tender, slow kiss that caused Bill's fingers to dig into his shirt, wrinkling it.

Bill pushed him away, turning red. “What – what's that about?”

“Nothing. I'm just really happy. Thanks.” Dipper took a seat, reaching into the bag, removing his cheeseburger. “This means a lot to me.”

“It's – it's just lunch!” Bill protested, rubbing his arm, rocking on his heels. “You buy me dinner all the time... Don't make it weird, okay?”

“Okay.” Dipper hummed, beginning to eat.

“I'll see you after work.” Bill turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, completely crimson.

Bill was a jerk. He was rude, egotistical, unpredictable, and uncontrollable... but Dipper was absolutely head over heels for him. There was no room for doubt in Dipper's mind that his world would be considerably emptier without Bill in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. :) Much appreciated. Link to my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashdove6). Come talk to me if you want, I like people. Also, I will take suggestions for fanfics and stuff. :) Just let me know.
> 
> My story was beta'ed by the lovely Everyday_Im_Preaching ... they write several wonderful Billdip stories as well, so go check those things out. :o


End file.
